cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW Final Hour 2011
BCW Final Hour, is a upcoming CPV event created by Boton Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). The event will take place on December 18, 2011 at the XL Center in Hartford, Connecticuit. Background The main fued leading into the event is between Corporate Mafia members World Heavyweight Champion "The Monster" Abyss & BCW Champion Chris Jericho battling John Cena and Randy Orton. At Last Man Standing in November, John Cena was BCW Champion and had to defend it against Jericho. Cena was successful and continued to get a BCW title match 24 hours after. On December 5, 2011 in Weymouth, Massachusetts, John Cena defended the championship again against Jericho for the third time in 2 weeks. Cena dropped the title to Jericho and that night, Jericho announced that the Mafia take over in BCW will start. Also at Last Man Standing Randy Orton faced Abyss for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match. The match was originally scheduled to be a Single match but was changed during the events Pre-Show by the BCW Founder and President. Orton was unsuccessful due to 1/2 of the Unified Tag Team Champions interfering in the match. On December 9 edition of Mayhem, Executive Vice President of BCW Alexander Hinchy announced that at Final Hour, if Cena and Orton win they will receive a World title match at No Guts! No Glory! in January. He also announced that the match at Final Hour will be a Tag Team Tables Match. That same night, Orton and Cena faced Unified Tag Team Champions and Borther Ray in a 2 on 3 Handi-Cap Match where it ended in a in ring brawl consisting of Randy Orton and Cena versing Jericho and Abyss where the Mafia was seen as the only men standing. The other feud leading into Final Hour is between the Divas Champion Kayla Looney, Chyna, & new BCW diva Carla. On November 14 edition of Rampage Kayla was in a Divas Championship Match against Chyna who was the current champion at the time. During the match a unknown female came running down the ramp and attacking both Chyna and Kayla when the referee was knocked out. Kayla was able to stand her ground and continued to kick Chyna's ass. On the December 5th edition of Rampage, Chyna called out Carla and began to argue about the Divas Championship. The arguement ended when General Manager of the divas, Trish Stratus came out an settled it by announcing that Carla and Chyna would have a match where the winner would be the contender for the title at Final Hour. She also said the match was 2 out of 3 falls. During the match, Divas Champio Kayla ran in and speared Chyna which lead to a argument between Chyna and Kayla. That argument heated up and they began to fist fight and forced Trish Status to make a huge announcement that lead the match up for the Divas Championship to be a Triple Threat Ladder Match. On the December 9 Edition of Mayhem, Chyna appeared and attacked Kelly Kelly and Carla with a steel chair which cause Kayla to leave the announce table again to spear Chyna. The two divas had a in ring brawl where Chyna knocked out Kayla and was left standing. Results Match 1-"The Dominator" Jeff Combs def Christian ©-Flaming Tables match, New Classic Champion Match 2-Triple H def. "the Icon" Sting-Street Fight Match 3-Carla def. Chyna & Kayla Looney©-Triple Threat Divas Ladder Match, New Divas Champion Match 4-World Heavyweight Champion Abyss & BCW Champion Chris Jericho def John Cena & Randy Orton-Tornado Tag Team Tables, Ladders, & Chairs Match. Category:CPV's Category:BCW CPV's Category:BCW Promotions